


All That Sentimental Crap

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [40]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, Humiliation kink, M/M, Slapping, Sub Dean, Sub Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  They already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Sentimental Crap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth of five stories written for my kinkbingo card for the prompt of smacking/slapping.

 

  
Eliot was panting on the bed behind him and Sam smiled as he ran a finger down the long line of his back, to the dip of his spine.  “Such a good boy,” Sam said softly, feeling the way his praised caused Eliot’s already shattered body to shiver just a bit harder. 

He wondered if it was always like that, for doms who took more than one sub; the good sub and the bad sub, the one who wanted to go under and the one who had to be pushed.  Dean and Eliot were an interesting pair and their dynamic never failed to fascinate Sam.  Eliot was all relaxed grace and elegant surrender unless he needed taken down and then Sam had to push hard, physically to make him break.  With Dean, there was an inherent violence in his pleasure, with his need to have Sam force him into action; pain brought him to orgasm so hard and fast that sometimes it left Sam breathless and stunned.  When he needed to be brought away from it all though, it was the small soft movements, the whisper of a voice and the press of knowing who he belonged to, who he was supposed to be that put him under.

Eliot was done for the night and Sam knew he’d need to turn his attention back there, to sooth and comfort and continue to praise his sub to keep him from sliding into someplace dark while his hormones worked out the level of high he’d be coming down from, but for now he was resting peacefully and Sam had his willful sub waiting in the corner for him.

Dean was crouched down in the middle of the room, naked except for Sam’s ropes around his body, binding his arms behind his back.  His legs were bound tight as well, calf to thigh so Dean could sit on his knees while Sam made him wait or he could carry him to the bed and spread him open, Dean’s legs tied up so tight he’d give Sam the perfect access.

Dean’s eyes never left Sam’s as he walked closer, head proud and strong even after watching Sam play exclusively with Eliot for the last thirty minutes. 

“Sit up,” he commanded and Dean tried, only the ropes still held tight.  Sam smiled.  “Open,” his tone was amused at it made Dean’s jaw clench, but he spread his legs wider no matter.  Sam watched the way the muscles bunched, the position not at all comfortable, especially after sitting so perfectly still for so long. 

He walked around his brother, moving to sit behind him.  He brought his hands up to trail over Dean’s shoulders and down his beautifully bound arms.  His hands ended at the curve of his ass and Sam followed that way, his finger brushing over Dean’s exposed entrance.

Dean flinched away and Sam brought his hand back and cracked down on Dean’s ass hard, the room ringing with the impact of his hand. 

He knew why Dean was moving away and while Sam had no intentions of doing what was on Dean’s mind … well … it was on Dean’s mind and Sam reconsidered.  He took his subs to cherish and to love, to punish when need be, to take control when they needed to let go.  There was something more to Dean tonight though.  He needed to be broken down and while Sam hadn’t planned on it, he could tell from Dean’s movements that his sub needed it.  Dean always pulled away from the things he needed.

Sam got up and walked around to look down at Dean.  “Did I give you permission to move?”

“No,” Dean said begrudgingly.

Sam slapped him across the face, an open hand that would barely sting but the humiliation would burn through Dean.   “Did I tell you to speak?”

Dean glared up at him and Sam did it again.  “If I wanna fuck you dry and watch you take a ride on my cock then you will.”

Dean lowered his eyes but the glower was there, along with the beautiful, beautiful blush that covered Dean’s face and spread across his chest.  Everything about Dean’s submission was glorious, even his rebellion.  It was all for Sam, all his to quell and care for, to nurture and mold.  He’d come to realize that Eliot was the steady companion he needed, which Dean was the challenge that would always draw him forward.

Sam crouched down in front of Dean, letting his fingers trail up the inside of Dean’s thighs.  He rolled Dean’s balls in his hands, watching as his brother closed his eyes, trying not to moan at the feel of it.  He couldn’t hold back when Sam wrapped his fingers around hard flesh and stroked up. 

“No noise,” Sam demanded, letting go of Dean’s cock and slapping it.  Dean’s eyes flashed open, his harsh gasp swallowed quickly enough as Sam grabbed hold of him again.  Dean was staring straight at him again, anger laced with lust, as Sam began stroking him once more. 

He could see Dean relax as he became more and more a part of Sam’s movements, his shoulders relaxed as best they could with his arms tied behind his back, his eyes fluttering closed.  It was then that Sam pulled his hand away and made his move.  He moved to drop one hand behind Dean’s back and the other was around his bound knees.  It wasn’t easy, but he lifted his brother up off the floor.  Dean started squirming but there was nothing he could do the way he was bound and Sam dumped him on the bed, watching in satisfaction as Dean’s blush came back.  He pulled Dean’s hips to the edge of the bed and then he was sinking into his brother’s body with only last night’s fuck to open him up. 

“Fuck, so tight,” he said as his fingers pulled at the strings on his brother’s thigh.  The prep was barely enough and Dean would be sore in the morning but from the way Dean was suddenly melting into the mattress it was exactly what he needed. 

He didn’t try to wait for Dean to adjust, didn’t want for the pain to subside.  Dean needed the dark side of things tonight and Sam was more than willing.  He pulled out until his cock was barely catching at his brother’s rim and then he snapped back in, pistoning in and out of his brother’s ass, his fingers digging in so hard there were going to be bruises in the morning. 

Jesus it was good and he reached up and wrapped his hand around Dean’s swollen cock and began stroking again.  He let go every few strokes and set a stinging slap to his thigh or chest or cock before he’d take him in hand again.  Dean groaned every time, his body reacting to the minuscule pain in ways that made Sam want to learn more about needles and piercing and Sam couldn’t help but lean up and bite down on Dean’s nipple, wondering what it would look like to have those pierced.  It pulled Dean’s hips up as he moved and he stroked deeper inside his brother’s body.  Dean arched his head back, his entire body strung up high and Sam could see him fighting the wave.  “That’s it, wait for me, Dean,” he said.  He fucked up harder into him, until finally orgasm came crashing down.  He screamed his brother’s name and Dean let go then as well, body clamping down tight on Sam.

He rode the aftershock until he could barely think.  Dean was probably lucky he’d left the knife on the nightstand because otherwise he might have forgotten entirely and left him bound while he passed out.  The knife was always out when they did rope play to make sure he could get them out quick if need be. Tonight it just reminded him that he needed to get Dean out before sleep overtook him. 

He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “So fucking beautiful,” he whispered softly as he turned Dean onto his back and began undoing the intricate knots.  When he was done he dropped the rope over the side of the bed and snuggled up to Dean.  It said something about how bad Dean needed to be humiliated tonight that he was allowing it.  Normally after a session like that Dean slept alone.  Sam hesitated as he wrapped an arm around Dean and his brother must have felt it.

“Fucking love you Sam,” he said softly against the skin of his brother’s neck.

Sam wrapped him up tighter and sighed heavily.  “Love you too, Dean.”

The bed dipped beside Sam and an arm was slung around his waist.  “Fuck you guys for getting all sentimental and crap when I’m in the other bed.”

Sam laughed as Eliot was wrapped in his other arm and he pressed a kiss to his forehead.  Eliot was asleep before Sam could say anything though and when he looked at Dean his brother was as well, a large smile on his face. 

He guessed he didn’t need all that sentimental crap anyway.  They already knew.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
